omnimodusfandomcom-20200215-history
Arctic Barents Republic
Arctic Barents Republic (ABR) is a large country in northern Europe. It is the northernmost state in Europe. The government is a coalition of anarchists, communists, socialists & environmentalists that allied in the revolution of 2012. It has largest money flow from psyhoactive drugs in the world (20% larger than Colombia and Peru combined in income from Cocaine) that helped build up an international beacon of technology and social services. ABR has 8 official languages. President: Amin Rahim Kareem (The Red, Black & Green Party & Omni Modus). ABR has the most liberal firearms laws in the world, and it is mandatory for each household to own one except in special cases. It has a liberal policy towards what it calls "victimless crimes", including its drug policy and its policy on assisted suicide. Its capital town is Tana located in the region of Finnmark, where The Fortress (a large series of structures used as a school, university, military facility, housing project and seat of government). The fortress has 4 main buildings, each divided into 3 departments, all democratically utilized by Omni Modus. ABR borders Nidaros to the west, Svealand to the southwest, Finland to the south, Moscow to the southeast and Siberia to the East. The Revolutionary War ABR's war of independence, called "The Revolutionary War", started in december 2012 and ended in with the announciation of a new state coined Arctic Barents Republic. The insurrection had started with a minor group of an anarchist, communist, socialist, feminist & environmentalist DIY drug cartel tired with the drug war being waged in the region. Many quickly joined due to their propaganda and liberal, democratic & humanist views. They gained popularity fast due to the oppressive regimes of the regions. The defeat of both Norway, Sweden, Finland and Russia came as a surprise on most and the victory of the revolutionary army of Omni Modus in the region brung a lot of social changes critics have coined "an insane marxist social-libertarian experiment on a massive scale". The "Revolutionary War" title is a homage to the Chinese "Revolutionary War" of Mao. Policy on "Victimless Crimes" Drugs All narcotic drugs are legal in ABR and can be sold and produced mostly without any legal restrictions. Drugs come in categories A (24 years old), B (22 years old) and C (18 years old) and D (16 years old). The age level is required for sale not for consumption. Selling tainted / fake drugs can lead to very harsh sentencing, including death. * A - Heroin, amphetamine, Extacy & MDMA, Cocaine, Heavy Psilocybin Mushrooms, alcoholic beverages ranging from 50%-96% - Requires licence in order to produce, sell and buy. * B - Hashish, benzodiazepines, barbiturates, light Psilocybin Mushrooms, DMT, Ayahuasca, alcoholic beverages ranging from 30%-50%, raw opium. * C - Marijuana, wine and soft liquors (10-30%), Tobacco, Peyote, Coca leaves, Ayahuasca. * D - Beer & Mild Alcoholic Beverages (10% or less), Khat, Coffee, mild caffeinated beverages (energy drinks etc.) Firearms Firearms, ammunition and small explosives are legal in ABR and can be bought and sold at licenced gun stores. Firearms ownership does not require a licence but age limits are required. Explosives requires a licence. *A - Hand Grenades, Rifle Grenades, RPG's, Calibres above .50 - 25 years. Requires licence to produce, sell & buy. *B - Sniper rifles, Assault Rifles - 21 years *C - Hand Guns above .22 calibre - 18 years *D - 22. calibre firearms, hunting weapons, shotguns - 16 years. Prostitution Prositution is legal above the age of 18. Pimping and human trafficking are highly illegal and can be sentenced by death. Sex workers are closely monitored and regulated by the Government. Sex workers need to check themselves for STD's once every week in order to keep their licence. There are special red-light zones, escort services and brothels where sex workers proclamate their business. Getting a licence is usually easy. Other Laws Implemented After The Revolutionary War *All gambling and casinos (excluding animal fights) is legalized. Getting a licence for running a casino is usually easy. *Assisted suicide is legal and doctors usually dont say no, but are required to offer alternative methods of treatment, which are voluntary. There is no age limit as long as there is consent. *Graffiti is legal on all public building and government buildings, inside and outside. *Tenting is legal in all public parks and forests, and special parks designed for this purpose. *All health care and dental care is free of charge. *Legalized dueling *Open carry of all legal weapons, explosives and firearms